The Story of Stephen Williams
by matthew.a.llewellyn
Summary: Stephen Williams is a 16 year old boy from London, England. He fights against the daily dangers including walkers and humans in a world he has not yet adapted to.
1. Prologue

It was 9:30pm, Saturday may 24th. Prom night, "a night to remember for the rest of your life" they told us. Well… They were right, Couldn't be more right in fact. It was one hell of a night to remember and why wouldn't it be, the fall of humanity happening right around the corner from me. My best friend being mauled by some fucking cannibal freak. Why wouldn't I remember it…? I keep asking myself the same questions over and over again. Why wasn't I lying there with my blood being siphoned out of my arteries by freaks? Because I was "lucky" You could say… Or you could say I was a coward, I ran away from my friends. I had known them for years, 3 years to be exact and to this day I couldn't imagine they would ever abandon me in that situation. That's the kind of brotherhood we shared, and now it's gone.

Anyway I Digress. My name is Stephen Williams, I'm 16 years old. I have short but thick brown hair with a wavy fringe. I have light blue eyes and slightly bushy eyebrows. I'm about 5'4 inches tall and wear glasses. I'm probably one person you would least likely predict to survive this… Apocalypse. I used to live a normal life; Played football, Video Games, Had a small passion for rock music but when I look back on all that, I seem so different to other boys and other people in general. I can't help but feel times are better for me now; it's complicated telling you how I feel about the past. As it feels so distant yet it was only a week ago since the outbreak started. As you can tell I was always a paranoid person… I was always questioning society and the government that someday the apocalypse will come any they will be too ignorant of solutions to save us.

Well anyway… Let me set the scene for you, I live in a very small town just south of London called Farmouth. We are currently 1 week into the zombie apocalypse, the death toll has just reached the millions and the world has gone into anarchy. Our government has been overthrown and our monarchy is dead. "This is the end of the world as we know it" That's the message of our leaders. All over the world hope is being lost. Civilisation is being destroyed and we can't do anything to stop it. Every country is under quarantine and has stopped any transport or trade with other countries.

But any peace won't last; Riots will break out, people will demand more food and water, women and children will be murdered and raped because of the lack of justice in this society. With no law and no resistance, militias and gangs own the streets now. I can't leave this house anymore to get extra supplies. I've had to ration out all of my expired food and drink carefully. This militia calls themselves "Brown Coat Bandits", better known as "South London Gang". They're telling survivors that they are "keeping us safe" and "doing us a favour". Bullshit… They only come knocking at your door when they want your supplies, not to check if you're okay or if you have anybody ill… Fuckers, I've killed one of them already, hung him from a tree to see what reaction I would get. They killed ten little boys and ten little girls in front of their parents because of what I had done. I will never live with the guilt that I had caused the deaths of 20 innocent children. Its hurts me every day to think about it, I thought it would just be a big middle finger to the militia but, they took it as much more. I never understood that. Why? Maybe to send a message, to tell the people that this is what would happen if you crossed their borders. Execute their loved ones in front of them. No remorse they spray painted that in every alley, on every road, in every neighbourhood. To scare people. It was time somebody stood up for them. And I'm going to be that person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before The End**

I had set out to end the militia, but I was only one person. I doubted my chances as a lone warrior but fancied them as an army. I knew people who were still alive after this but it became hard to see them. Strict curfews were placed by the gangs controlling the area. We were only allowed outside of our houses for 2 hours a day. And even then we weren't allowed further than about 10 meters away from the house, if anyone had left everyone would pay the price. It wasn't small actions they took against us either. They would slice half of your arm and pour salt into the wound, and this was for everyone. It didn't matter whether you were a child, adult or elderly person you were cut open but the bastards. Luckily for me I hid when they were giving out the punishments.

This sort of thing had to stop. I had an idea to form a resistance and fight against them; I would find local people who were willing to keep secrecy about my intentions and could join me in fighting. My first step was telling somebody I trust. A friend who was also at the prom the night of the outbreak. The only problem was he lived about a mile away on the other side of town; I was persistent to find him. I planned to travel to his house after dark so I had the cover of the shadows. It was a big risk on my part, if the militia found me out after the curfew hours they would kill me on the spot with no hesitation. So there is obviously no room for errors, I planned my route to go through several shortcuts and alleyways before I reached a wide open space, which the biggest gamble of this entire plan. Anybody could be in that area. Weather they are the militia, or walkers. I don't have much of a defence if one of the biters spots me, except for my pocket knife I have owned for a year now. It's weakened over time and is almost broke but it's got me through the worst of times and is reliable in all situations.

The clock struck eleven. It was time for me to go. I won't know what to expect, I don't know what will happen. I need to be brave, I need to stay strong. As I was getting ready putting my rucksack on that I have worn for 2 years now I felt the quiet patters or rain drop on my window. It brought back fond memories of a time not so long ago. The hours leading up in fact, my friends and I were in the limousine that we had all booked and we were talking about the near future, what we were going to do during the summer and were we were going after we had left school.

I snapped out of the memory quickly. I needed to focus on the job at hand. I needed to concentrate. Run the route over in my mind and make haste to my friend. I left in a rush almost as if time was against me, although almost everything was against me at this point

I had made it to the end of my street without being caught but there was many obstacles still blocking my path, I was standing in the entrance of an underpass, walking through the shadows and the reeking scent of piss and sweat. Two men stood at the exit of the underpass tunnel. One was smoking a cigarette spouting some bullshit from his mouth about how he is going to survive this whole damn apocalypse and live happily when it's all over. At least he has hope I guess, He's probably the only one is the town.

I waited and waited for minutes for them to move. The rain ceased and the men moved away, I didn't know for how long though so I had to be quick. I dashed for the exit trying to mute the noise I made splashing into puddles that I had no clue of which was urine or rain; I stood out into the open road. I made it outside of the underpass, everything was calm. No militia in sight. There were no clouds in the sky anymore, just stars which I had hardly ever seen. Probably because of the amount of planes that were no longer in the sky. It slightly intrigued me to think that I was finally outside of my house. I forgot after a week what the open world looked like. It looked like shit hole really… everything was overgrown and untidy. A hedge was protruding onto the path. I just asked myself. "How do things get like this in the matter of a week" but knew I was wasting time procrastinating with my thoughts again. I got back into reality and the real world for a second and noticed I was meant to be heading down another long alley way, luck was on my side today though. The path had been moderately lit. With flares that quite obviously the militia had placed. This alley was about 200 meters long and it was a straight path with no alternate directions, which is good and bad for me at the same time. If I was spotted I would have almost nowhere to run, I also had a good chance of being surrounded. The only good thing for me was that I wouldn't have to keep looking back to see if anybody had come from those other paths.

I started walking down the alley; the scent was different this time. It smelled like burning and liquor along with paint fumes. I walked further down into the alley to find a fence with a spray painted logo and text saying "No Remorse, Brown Bandits" Next to it there was a scratched out drawing I couldn't make out. I didn't think it had anything to do with the militia so I continued on.

Several seconds late I heard bellow of a noise. A loud wail for help, It didn't sound like militia. I fact it sounded like a woman in distress. Then there was a loud bang. A gunshot and the wails were silent.

I could see flashlights everywhere now… closing in on my position, probably looking for that woman. Whether she was dead or not was none of my cares. All that I cared about was making it to the end of this alley.

I came to open garage about 50 meters from the end of the alley. Suddenly within a moment's notice I heard militia shouting from both sides of the alley, I had to hide. My fears of being surrounded were almost upon me. I rushed into the open garage and shut the door behind me. I was now in complete darkness, sitting, hoping that nobody had seen me.

I remembered I had a bottle of water packed in my bag. I nimbly opened my rucksack trying to make as little noise as I possibly could. I heard footsteps outside of the garage then I started hearing the wails of the woman again but not as loud this time, as if she was trying to hold back her being in distress. A voice arose in front of the garage I was hiding in.

"Shut the fuck up and do what I say!"

I finally came to the realisation that the women was captured by a man who I had no idea if they were militia or not.

"I will gladly let you go if you do what I say" The man said forcefully

The woman struggled for breath before finally saying "What do you want…? What use am I to you?"

I know I couldn't help the woman at the risk of my cover being blown but I knew I had to do something.

"I don't want nothin' to do with you… but if it wasn't for me you'd be dead!" The man had a strong London accent which almost classified him as a Militia member.

"The woman struggled for breath again and said "Do whatever you want, J-Just let me live!"

"Whatever I want, you say? Well for a first… Take off that shirt"

I began to fear for the girl's dignity and for her life.

"No… Anything but this…" The girl started crying heavily

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" The man shouted out loud, exposing his intentions of releasing her position to the militia.

The girl cried even harder as she struggled to say "Fine…!"

There was a few seconds of silence. All I could hear was heavy breathing and the girl still crying.

"Was that so hard? Now take off the rest…! The man whispered slowly with a hint of humour and sarcasm in his voice.

Another intense few moments of silence followed, the man and woman was now breathing very heavily.

"Are you done yet…" Whispered the distressed woman.

"Ohhh… Were just getting started darlin'"

"NO! This is too far!"

I heard a large thump on the garage door; I knew something was going to happen to the woman if I didn't stop it.

"Is this what you want me to fucking do… now stand back up!"

The woman responded strongly but still crying "I won't let you do this"

"Well then I'm gunna kill you…"

I then heard another large thump on the garage door. Then things went silent, no sound of tears, no heavy breathing.

"Shit…" The man shouted frustrated and worried at the same time.

"She's fucking dead…"

The man started sprinting away. I knew I had my chance to escape.

I opened the garage door to see the woman lying awkwardly on the floor. She deserved a better fate then this. I knew I couldn't leave her there naked and cold. Dead or not I had to save her dignity.

I carried her body into the garage. I covered her with her clothes and walked off. I couldn't shut the garage on her knowing she could wakeup in pure darkness, Just in case I placed one of the flares inside wither, creating an eerie light inside the garage.

I shut the garage door slowly and continued on my path.


End file.
